The main function of cartilage is to provide joint motion with low friction. Joint damage is known as chondromalacia or osteoarthritis, a painful and limiting condition that comes with aging in a natural form, or in an early onset due to overload or articular deformities. Once the cartilage is damaged, it is usually replaced by a fibrous tissue that resembles the hyaline network, which never has the same biomechanical properties of the original cartilage. Worse, the main symptom of joint damage, pain, usually appears only when there are already irreversible injuries. Diagnosis of osteoarthritis or patellofemoral chondromalacia is therefore simple in advanced states, but uncertain and variable in early stages. In a medical environment, it is difficult to determine prognosis or to assess benefits of interventions with conventional diagnostic and imaging tools. The use of diagnostic images is expensive and exposes a patient to an irradiation risk. Arthroscopic or invasive diagnostic procedures may have side effects and complications. Moreover, it is difficult to assess cartilage condition during physical activities, in order to safely partake in exercise and sports. Thus there exists a need in the art for systems and methods for evaluating and predicting cartilage joint condition, including health and well-being.